By way of background, the game of soccer is played between two teams of eleven players on a rectangular outlined field with opposing goals, in which, a ball may be advanced by the opposing players by kicking or by bouncing it off any part of the body, except the arms and hands, toward the opposing team's goal. The game of golf is played by individual players, in which, golf clubs are used to hit a small golf ball into a number of holes, usually nine or eighteen, in succession. The holes are situated at various distances over a course having natural and artificial obstacles with the object of the game being to get the ball into each hole in as few strokes as possible.
Various other games have been developed using similar elements and rules of the games of soccer and/or golf. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,023 to Shannon, issued May 2, 1939, discloses the method of kicking a ball from a starting location through a plurality of hazards and wickets to a goal location. The ball must be kicked along a predetermined path around a course and advanced through each of the hazards and wickets between the starting location and the goal location. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,291 to Savoy, issued Nov. 5, 1940, discloses an attachment for a shoe to receive a striker head for kicking a golf ball around a golf course in accordance with the rules of golf, but without the use of conventional golf clubs.